The purpose of this study is three-fold: A. To determine the proportion of subjects who achieve a plasma HIV RNA concentration below the limit of detection (HIV RNA <500 copies/mL) at 16 weeks. B. To determine the absolute change in HIV RNA from baseline to week 16. C. To assess the safety and tolerability of NFV and DMP-266 when uses in combination or separately in nucleoside containing regimens.